Save Me
by TheLovingDead
Summary: What would you do if the love of your life was caught and dragged to hell? Would you save them? Or let them burn?
1. Aiyana Clemmons Bio

Hey all! My name is Aiyana. I'm 19 and I live in Connecticut with the most amazing person in the world (my bff Elyza). I've never actually been in love and i probably never will. I've been used and cheated so many times i lost count. I have long brown hair with purple streaks and purple contacts :). Ok, I gotta go to work .. BTW i work at Olive Garden (i know, awesome right? -.-) Bye!


	2. Gerard Way Bio

Hey everyone. My name is Gerard Way and I'm the singer for My Chemical Romance! I've had many girlfriends but none i could actually connect with :(. All the guys say I'm due for a gf but I'm done just making out with girls and then just having to leave them cause they're bitches! I just want to meet someone i actually like :). Gotta go! We are on our way to do a show in Connecticut! Bye


	3. Elyza Conney Bio

HEY FREAKING SEXY PEOPLE! I'm Elyza. I live with my best friend in the whole fucking world! Her name is Aiyana. We've known each other since 7th grade and we've been best friends ever since! I always try to encourage her to go out and meet somebody but she refuses :(. One day she will meet someone special and i will say I TOLD YOU SO!


	4. The Concert

_**Aiyana's POV**_

**__**I woke up to see Elyza standing over my bed with a huge smile on her face. I closed my eyes and pretended she wasn't there.

"Oh my god Aiyana get the hell up!" She yelled, flipping me out of bed.

"I REFUSE!" I yelled, crawling under the covers. She grabbed me by my feet and dragged me out of the room and into the living room. I looked at her and gave her my best death stare. "Why did you wake me up?" I asked.

"When I tell you why you better apologize!" She said. I just noticed she had 2 pieces of paper in her hand.

"I promise I will apologize" I said, giving her my best puppy dog face. She then waved the 2 pieces of paper in my face.

"I GOT US TICKETS TO SEE MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I was in shock. I couldn't believe what i just heard. I just blankly stared at the papers. I can't believe that, in front of my face, the tickets to my favorite band were there.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" I screamed, giving her the biggest hug I've ever given anyone. "When is it?" I asked, grabbing my ticket from Elyza.

"Tomorrow" She said.


	5. Update

**Sorry everyone if thought this was a new chapter :(. But I have school and things to do... SO! I'll try during Study Hall tomorrow to do a new chapter. DONT FORGET TO FAVORITE THIS TO! :)**


	6. Just Great

**_Aiyana's POV_**

**__**The concert was tonight! I was so excited I could barely stand it! I threw on my favorite pair of black skinny jeans, my converse that said " " and my KillJoy shirt. I ran down the stairs to see Elyza dressed in bright blue skinny jeans and a Hello Kitty shirt.

"Are you ready?" She said, grabbing her keys.

"Hell yeah!" I said walking out the door. I hopped into the passenger side of her grey Subaru. She got in a little slower than me and started the car. i grabbed my phone and plugged it in to the USB port. I scrolled through all the Black Veil Brides, BOTDF, Falling In Reverse, and Asking Alexandria until i finally found the My Chemical Romance. I started playing Na Na Na.

"THE FUTURE IS BULLETPROOF! THE AFTERMATH IS SECONDARY! TIME TO DO IT NOW AND DO IT LOUD! KILLJOYS, MAKE SOME NOISE!" We sang, pounding our heads to the catchy beats and rhythm.

**_Gerard's POV_**

**__**Another concert. We pulled up in our van to a small arena. It could probably only hold 200 people at the very most.

"Look at this place! Its so small!" Yelled Ray. We all turned toward him with that "No duh" look. We stopped and all got out of the van. As we walked in to the arena (with the crew carrying all our equipment) we saw how much smaller it was on the inside. Forget 200 people! This place could barely hold 100!

"Can't wait for the show" I said. I walked into one of the back rooms and flopped on the black velvet couch. I heard a knock on the door.

"Gerard? Can I come in?" I heard Frankie say outside the door.

"Sure" I said. He came in and I saw his worried expression.

"Are you ok? You seemed upset and distant the whole ride here." He said.

"Im not ok, I promise" I said, making him smile a little. Then the smile wiped away after he noticed I wasn't just making a reference to a song. He slid next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Whats wrong Gee?" He asked.

"I just want someone to love. You guys keep saying how I need to find someone who's cool and you all like but I'm not sure i can find someone that cool" I confessed.

"Shhsh, it's ok Gee. You'll find someone eventually." He whispered. "Now get some rest before the show" He said, patting my shoulder before he walked out of the room.

**_Aiyana's POV_**

We pulled up to a small arena at 4:30 pm. We had to get here earlier so we could make sure the tickets were ok (cause Elyza worries about everything) and get into our hotel room. After we got all of our stuff into the rather large room we went back to the arena. It was just starting to get crowded. I saw as about 50 people dressed in MCR clothes walked into the arena. Elyza and I walked toward the entrance, gave the man at the door our tickets, and walked inside.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe this is actually happening!" I said.

"If you faint I'm not carrying you to the hotel" She said, playfully shoving my arm. We went down some stairs to our seats in the very front.

"Calm down Aiyana, its just a concert. You've been to a lot of concerts before. Right?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're right." I said. But for some reason I feel like this time was different. Like something that was going to change my life was going to happen. Crazy right? But all my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of "Welcome To The Black Parade".

**_Gerard's POV_**

**Before The Show**

"Gerard! We have 10 minutes to show time! GET THE HELL UP!" I hear Mikey yell. 10 minutes?! I jumped off the couch and ran to get my clothes. I found them in a neat pile on the coffee table.I threw them on and ran out the room. I saw Ray and Mikey standing by the amps.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty" Ray cooed. "Enjoy the nap?"

"As a matter of fact" I said grabbing his drink and taking a sip. "I did."

"Show Time!" Boomed a voice. We all looked at each other.

"You ready man?" Asked Mikey.

"Do I have a choice?" I said, storming out onto the stage. _I just want to be left alone _I thought. I heard the familiar rhyme to "Welcome To The Black Parade" start. I looked out over the crowd as I started to sing. But just as I started I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Those warm eyes and soft lips begging me to kiss them. And I wanted to! _I don't even know her. She could be like all the others _I thought. But for some reason I felt like she wouldn't be. I felt like she would be the person to stick up for the innocent, tell the truth, and actually care how other people felt.

"Gerard, whats your problem?! Start the song!" Frank said. But I couldn't. I couldn't even move. Those eyes kept me locked in place.

**_Aiyana's POV_**

_Why wasn't he singing? _I thought. _Just my luck, the one time I actually get tickets in front of the stage at a MCR concert Gerard doesn't sing. _But I wasn't that mad. I mean, I got to see him in person, and that wasn't too bad. I looked down and was about to grab my bag.

"Aiyana! He's staring at you!" Screamed Elyza. That got my attention. I looked up and say THE GERARD WAY staring at ME. Our eyes locked and I couldn't look away from those beautiful hazel eyes. Elyza shoved my arm.

"OMG Gerard Way is staring at you!" She screamed, shaking my arm. I looked at her and blushed. I didn't dare look back up in fear that I would get lost in those eyes again and stall the show. But instead of starting the song, he ran off stage. Frank ran after him along with Mikey and Ray.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, due to unknown reasons, the show has been canceled. Please see the guide on the way out for make-up show tickets and information. Thank you." A voice from the intercom said. A wave of boos followed.

"Just our luck huh A?" Elyza said. " I wonder what that was about." She grabbed her purse and started up the stairs. I did the same.

"Yeah, I wonder.." I said as I followed her up the stairs and through the door. We were handed our new tickets and made a b-line for the car.

When we got back to the hotel, Elyza went through the door connecting our rooms and flopped on the bed.

"So, what was with that staring?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I didn't even notice until you pointed it out." I said.

"Oh please! I know you guys had some sort of connection. I could see the look in both your faces." She said, starting to get a little mad I wasn't telling the truth.

"Its nothing Elyza! Let it be." I shouted. I tucked myself under the covers and pretended to be going to sleep. I didn't even care that I still had my clothes on. Its been a weird day and I didn't need this right now.

"Fine. Don't tell you best friend the truth! Its not like I've been there for you through think and thin!" She yelled, slamming the door behind her. _Great, just great. This is the perfect ending to the perfect day _I thought. I shut my eyes and tried to get some sleep.


	7. Flirting With Strangers

**_Aiyana's POV_**

I woke up to the eyes shining in my eyes. I went to rub them and they were all wet. _Great, I fell asleep crying_. I got up and realized I still had my clothes on from yesterday. I even had my shoes on. I looked down to take them off when I saw the " " written on the side. _Oh yeah, that happened._ All the memories came flooding back from last night. How I fought with Elyza and how Gerard stared at me and ran off the stage. Why was I even still thinking about that? I mean, I could've just had something on my face or in my teeth that freaked him out... But that connection! It felt so real. But this is Gerard Way. He probably has some amazingly gorgeous girls drooling over him all the time.

With that thought I took my shoes off and put some other clothes on. I put on my dark red skinny jeans and a black Asking Alexandria shirt. I went into the bathroom and teased my hair, put in my purple contacts,and put on eyeliner and purple eyeshadow.

I decided I would take a walk around and maybe get some breakfast. I grabbed my phone and a jacket and walked out of the room, locking the door. As I passed the front desk I got a strange look from the girl standing there. _Bite me._ I thought. She stared at me and I just flipped my hair and walked out the door. The cold air bit at my nose as I stepped outside. I started walking to the left to see if there was a coffee shop nearby.

**_Gerard's POV_**

That girl! She was the prettiest, no, the hottest, no... there were no words to describe this girls beauty! She deserves her own special word.

"Gee? Can I come in?" I heard Frank ask.

"Sure" I said, sitting up in my bed at the back of the bus. He opened the door slowly and I saw him peak around the corner like something supernatural might be hiding around the corner. He came over and sat on the bed next to me.

"So, what was up last night? You, like, froze up there." He said

"I don't know. I saw this girl-"

"OOOOOOH! I see what went on.." He said, cutting me off and giving me a wink.

"No, it wasn't like that. I was just so mesmerized by her I couldn't look away. Did you ever look at somebody and instantly fall in love?" I asked. Frank raised his eyebrows and gave me a smile.

"Now Gee, do you remember what happened last time?" He asked. The memories came flooding back. The same thing happened, I saw this girl and she was pretty. Long story short, we had sex and she turned out to be a psycho.

"This girl wasn't like that. I felt an actual connection with this girl! I could just sense that she is kind." I said, defending her.

"You said that last time too...And honestly Gee, I don't think it would be in your best interest to see her. I don't want you to get hurt again." He said.

"No! She's not like that!" I yelled.

"And how exactly do you know that?" He asked, starting to get less patient.

"I don't ok! I don't. But I need to find out." I yelled back. I jumped out of bed and put on black skinny jeans and a black button up shirt.

"And where are you going?" Frank asked while I was putting on my boots.

"To find her." I simply replied. I jumped up and walked out the door.

"Gerard! Be reasonable!" He yelled. But I was already out the door.

**_Aiyana's POV_**

I finally found a Starbucks! I walked inside and smelled the sweet smell of the ground coffee beans.

"One Caramel Latte please." I said to the cashier. I pulled out a $10 dollar bill

"Sure." He said, taking the dollar bill. "One Caramel Latte for this beautiful lady." He yelled back. He turned to me and winked. I blushed and walked over to a table. A few minutes later, the cashier came over to the table with my coffee.

"I couldn't tell if you realized I was flirting with you back there." The waiter said walking over to my table. He had cute short black hair, icy blue eyes, and a lip piercing. He plopped me coffee on the table. I read his name tag.

"Well, Alex, your flirts were duly noted." I said smiling, lifting up my coffee and taking a sip.

"Good. I was afraid I was going to have to come up with more cheesy pick up lines." He said flirtatiously, sitting down at the table and smiling an amazing smile at me. I could feel my cheeks turning red. I didn't feel like flirting at the moment (or ever really), but he was cute and persistent. "By the way, I see you don't have a name tag...Mind telling me your name?" He asked.

"My names Aiyana." I said smiling.

"I've never heard a prettier name before." He said winking. Again, I felt my cheeks go red.

"Why thank you kind sir." I said bowing my head. _Oh god I'm such a nerd. He is probably going to leave now._ But instead he smiled another gorgeous smile.

"No problem my lady." He said, kissing my hand. Another blush was coming on.

"Alex! We need you back here now!" A small girl yelled from behind the counter.

"Coming!" He yelled. "Sorry, duty calls." He got up from the table and started to go back. "Wait" He turned around and walked back. "I was wondering, if maybe you would, uh, like to, uh, go see a movie sometime." He asked, running his hand through his hair. I thought for a second. _Do I really want to do this? He could just be pretending to be a nice guy. _

"I-" I was cut off by a man dressed in black stepping in front of Alex. It was Gerard Way.

**_Gerard's POV_**

I wandered around for about 30 minutes before I decided I needed a coffee break. I went to the nearest Starbucks and walked in. And just when I walked in I saw her, purple contacts and all, sitting at a table. _WHAT LUCK!_ I thought. I started to go over to her but I saw she was talking to another man. _I'm taking the chance anyway. _I know that sounds like a jerk move but I needed to know if she felt the connection. I walked with confidence over to her. She looked at me with those warm, caring eyes. I melted in them.

"Uh, hi." I stuttered out. _I'm an idiot. _She didnt say anything. The guy she was talking to stared at me like I was an uninvited guest in this conversation.

"Hi..." She said. Her cheeks were red as roses.

"So Aiyana, what about that movie?" The man asked, giving me a hard stare. _Aiyana, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl._

"Um, here, I'll just give you my number." She said, writing her number down on a napkin. "Here." She said, handing it to him.

"Oh, ok, thanks." He said walking away, obviously sad he couldn't go out with this amazing woman.

"So, your names Aiyana?" I asked, sitting down at the table.

"Yeah." She replied to my obvious question.

"I'm Gerard" I said. _Obviously. Again, I'm an idiot._

"I know"She said smiling "That sounded a bit stalkerish, I'm sorry" She said with a worried expression.

I let out a small laugh. "No its fine" I said smiling. She looked down and her bangs fell in her face. "No" I said. She looked at me confused. I reached over the table and pushed her bangs out of her face. She blushed. "Ok, now_ I_ apologize for being stalkerish."

She chuckled "Its fine." _What a cute chuckle. _I thought

"Ok, so I have to ask, and I'm sorry if this sounds weird but, last night at the concert did you feel a spark when we looked at each other?" I asked, not wanting to hear the answer.


	8. Tension

**_Aiyana's POV_**

_Did he feel the spark too? _I didn't want to risk sounding like an idiot by saying I did incase he didn't.

"Why?" I asked. It came out as if I were saying _Why cause if you did then you are a nerd._

"I dont know. Just wondering." He said, looking away like I upset him.

"I didnt mean it to come out like that." I said. He looked up at me. His expression said _will you tell the truth? _"But did you feel a spark?" I asked

"Honestly, a little." He confessed. Since he had enough courage to tell the truth, I should too.

"I did too. I couldn't look away." I said.

"Me too! And it felt as though electricity was going through me." He said a little more excited. I couldn't believe that _the _Gerard Way said he felt sparks when he looked at me. It was like, well, having your favorite super star telling you that they love you! Except he wasn't telling me that he loved me, but he was saying he felt sparks! _But what if he is like the other guys? _I thought. Great, now I have those memories going through my head. I'm taking a chance on this one though. I'm going to see if I like him and if he treats me bad I'll leave. I'm not going to be the abused girl that refuses to date. I'm going to take this chance because, of course, this was a once in a life time opportunity.

**_Gerard's POV_**

She felt the sparks too! I can't believe this. I felt like I could burst into tears of joy at any moment. I was just about to ask her more questions when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked. "I'm at Starbucks, why? Well I'm busy right now. Well I'm fine, ok Elyza?" She said into the phone. _I wonder who she is talking to. I hope not her boyfriend or anything. "_I'm fine! Let it be! I'll be back later!" She screamed and hung up the phone.

"You ok? Am I keeping you from something?" I asked.

"No, its just my friend. Its nothing." She said. _It didn't sound like nothing. I wonder what she's keeping from me. _I stared into those eyes.

"If there is something wrong tell me. If you need to be somewhere I understand" I simply said.

"Its fine. She is just upset cause I left. We were supposed to go see around the city today." She replied.

"So you don't live here then?" I asked, hoping she said she lived here or she would be here for a while so we could spend time together.

"No, I live 3 hours away." She said. I could feel all expression wipe clean from my face.

"How long are you staying?" I asked. _I hope its a while. I need to spend time with you_. As that thought came into my head, I realized we barely knew each other!

"I'm leaving in 2 days." She said. _2 days! How can I get to know a person in 2 days?_

"That sucks." I said aloud. "I didn't mean to say that out loud" I said feeling stupid. She chuckled her amazing chuckle and looked at me. We stared into each others eyes again and couldn't move. _I could stare into those purple eyes all day. I wonder what natural color they are. _But she broke the gaze when she looked at her phone, frowning. Her fingers started tapping away on the iPhone screen.

"Sorry." She said putting her phone back in her jacket pocket.

"Was that your friend again?" I asked.

"No, it was Alex." She said. I looked at her confused. "Alex was the waiter. He's over there." She said pointing to the counter. I looked over to see "Alex" staring at us. _He is jealous._ _He doesn't have to creep on us and text her secretly. _Just as I thought that he started walking over to us.

"Hey. I just finished work." He said, taking off his uniform shirt and revealing a Black Veil Brides shirt. He pulled up a chair and plopped down next to Aiyana.

"Cool" She said, looking back at me with a _I'm sorry _expression on her face.

"So how do you know Aiyana, Gerard?" He asked me. He obviously knew who I was. Aiyana looked at him with a stern look on her face. _I know what you're doing you little shit. You're jealous and you want her to yourself. _Wait, I was getting carried away again. She wasn't even my girlfriend yet and I was already jealous of her even talking to another man. _We've only known each other for 20 minutes. Control yourself. _

"Actually we just officially met." I answered, giving him my best "go away" look.

"Oh, ok." He said smirking. There was a long pause of silence as me and Alex glared at each other.

"I haven't introduced you guys yet. Alex, this is Gerard. Gerard, this is Alex." Aiyana said, clearly trying to break the awkward silence.

"Nice to meet you." Alex said smirking again.

"Nice to meet you too." I said, barely able to get the lie through my teeth. Just then Aiyana's phone rang.

"Sorry guys, I gotta take this outside." She said. She then got up and went through the door, leaving me alone with Alex. We both watched as she went out the door. Alex turned back to me.

"So what do you want with her?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question" He said evilly smiling.

"Unlike you I actually want to get to know her." I replied. His evil smile turned into a devilish grin.

"And how do you come to the conclusion that I don't want to get to know her?" He asked like he was talking to a rock. I stared at him like I was trying to burn him alive. He gave the look back.

"Sorry guys. That was Elyza. I have to go and see her..." She trailed off. I looked at her and then at Alex.

"Ok. I'll walk you to your hotel if you want." I said. Alex gave me a hard stare.

"Its fine. I'll be ok." She answered. Alex gave me a _Hah! She doesn't want you _look. I felt the smile turn to a frown, and she saw. "But let me give you my number." She said writing down her number on a napkin. "Here." She handed me the napkin and started toward the door.

"Wait!" Alex yelled. She turned around to look at him. "When will I see you again?" He asked. I looked at her as well. She looked back at us.

"Whenever you work up the courage to call me." She said adding a flirtatious wink. _What a tease! _But the way she did it was sexy. She added just the right emphasis at just the right time. She walked out the door into the cold air and started walking. Alex turned back around to me.

"Looks like we have a competition for that girl's heart." He said with a sneer.

"Looks like it." I said. I got up from the table and walked out the door, going back to the bus to tell the band about the news.

**_Aiyana's POV_**

That was an experience! Gerard Way came to me and told me he felt a connection with me! _How did I keep so calm? _But then Alex. He was cute and charming, but it felt as though he was jealous when I was talking to Gerard. And texting me like that? Weird...My mind was jumping all over the place.

I entered the hotel and started walking to the room. The girl I saw this morning was still standing there giving my a sly look but I didn't care now. I was too excited and overwhelmed to think of anything negative like that though! I got to the room and unlocked it. When I got in I saw Elyza sitting on my bed.

"Before you get upset that I just came into your room, I wanted to say something." She said.

"Ok" I replied.

"I'm sorry I freaked out last night. I know I was wrong and I'm really sorry. It was a stupid reason to get upset." She said. I felt horrible for making her feel horrible.

"It was a stupid fight. I'm sorry too." I said. I went over to the bed and hugged her.

"So how was the coffee?" She asked trying to get the conversation off the sad topic.

"Actually I didn't finish it. Something else amazing happened." I said smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, first there was a cute guy who flirted with me..." I said. She raised her eyebrows and looked at me.

"Did you flirt back?" She asked. I blushed.

"Kinda. I wasn't in the mood at the time." I said

"At the time! You never flirt. I need to know details!" She said shaking me.

"Thats not even the best part. Gerard Way showed up." I said calmly. Her face lit up and she jumped up and down.

"Oh my god! Did you faint? Did you keep calm? Did you have the courage to flirt with him?!" She asked. I smiled and turned towards her.

"We talked for a while. Alex came over and there seemed to be a lot of tension. I few minutes later you called." I replied.

"Oh my god!" She screamed.

"I don't know how but I kept calm. I felt like I've known him forever..." I said.

"I would've died! But did you get his number?" She asked. I soon as she did my phone rang. It was Alex.

_I worked up the courage :) - Alex _

I smiled.

"Who is it?" Elyza asked.

"Alex." I said.

"Well text him back!" She ordered me.

"No, I'm going to make him wait a little.." I said smiling.

"Well look at you. One day you're a shy girl, never wanting to even look at a guy. And now you're a tease? I'm impressed." She said clapping her hands. I took a bow and heard my phone ring again.

_Hey. - Gerard _

I looked at my phone and then at Elyza. I must've had a huge grin on my face cause she started to smile too.

"Its Gerard isn't it?" She asked, nudging my arm. I nodded.

_Hey. _I replied.

_I worked up the courage - Gerard_

_I see. *gives a round of applause* - Aiyana_

_Thank you, thank you. So whats up?- Gerard_

_Nothing. I just got home a a while ago. - Aiyana_

_Is your friend still mad? - Gerard_

Awwww, he listened and cares!

_No. We're cool. - Aiyana_

_So does that mean you're free tonight? - Gerard_

_It indeed does :) - Aiyana_

_Well I would love to take you out for dinner. - Gerard_

_Well I would love to go. - Aiyana_

_Great :). I'll pick you up around 5. - Gerard_

_Cool. I'm at the Cherry Wood Inn. - Aiyana_

_Great :). I'll be there. - Gerard_


	9. Interrupted

**_Gerard's POV_**

I found that courage to text her. I knew that if I called her my voice would be shaky and I wouldn't know what to say. I was picking her up at 5. I picked up my phone and checked the time. _2:30. Great, what am I going to do for 2 and a half hours? _I wasn't even home yet. I was about 5 minutes away from the van.

When I got into the van, Frank and Mikey were waiting by the door.

"And where have you been?" Mikey asked.

"Out." I replied.

"Don't lie. You were with _that _girl weren't you?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, actually, I was." I said, walking to my room.

"Gerard! Do you want to get heartbroken again?" I heard Mikey ask. "She could be a bitch like the others." That got me. I ran into the living room to defend Aiyana.

"Do you know her?!" I yelled in Mikey's face.

"Do you?!" He yelled back. I was done with this. I grabbed my black leather jacket and ran out the door. "Gerard!" I heard them both yell. I wasn't just going to stand there and hear the criticism. Where I was going I had no idea. I just knew that I couldn't be with those guys. At least until I calmed down. I walked all the way back to the Starbucks and looked around and tried to remember which way Aiyana went. I decided to go right and soon saw the Cherry Wood Inn soon afterwards. I decided to text her and see if we could go earlier.

_Do you mind if I'm early? - Gerard _

_No. Its fine. - Aiyana_

_Cool, cause I'm here now actually...- Gerard_

_Oh. I just have to get dressed. You can come on up. I'm in room 213 on the 1st floor. - Aiyana _

_Ok. Be right there - Gerard_

I walked into the building and looked around. Everything was a cherry color. The front desk, the floor, the couch, and even the uniforms the workers wore were cherry. I walked over to the front desk and asked which direction room 213 was. She looked me up and down with a sneer.

"That way." She said, pointing to the right.

"Thanks." I replied trying not to get upset by her judging. She mumbled something under her breath and turned back to her computer. _Screw you too. _I started walking down the hallway and saw a door marked 213. I knocked slowly. But instead of Aiyana answering the door, it was a girl dressed in a BOTDF shirt and blue skinny jeans. She had weird pink hair that didn't fall right and green eyes. As soon as she saw me her face lit up. Oh no.

"OMG you're Gerard Way! And you're standing right in front of me." She said. She touched her hand to my chest and moaned a little. "Aiyana you better get over here before I go with this sexy man!" She yelled. _Oh my gosh Aiyana please hurray. I can't stand a whole evening with an obsessive fan again. _

"Sorry. Hey Gerard." Aiyana said, coming around the corner. I was stunned. I stood there, mouth open, staring at her. She was dressed in a tank top that flowed just right over her curves and hung around her arms. She had a pair of deep purple skinny jeans on that complemented her contacts and hair. Her shoes were black with silver spikes coming out on the sides. Her hair was amazing. Her bangs were partly to the side but you could still see her eyes. It was straight and teased (_teased hair for a tease_) at the top so there were poofed and spiked parts. The way it fell was cute.

"Wow." I said like an idiot. _That wasn't meant to come out. _She smiled and looked down. Elyza looked at me and then at Aiyana.

"Ok kids, you have fun. Have her back any time you want Gerard. Just don't keep me up if you come back here." She said winking. She hugged Aiyana and pushed her out the door onto me. I caught her in my arms and looked into her eyes. She blushed and looked away.

"So you ready to go?" I asked, lifting her up onto her feet.

"Yep." She said.

**_Aiyana's POV_**

We started walking toward the lobby. "Sorry about Elyza. She's in love with you guys." I said embarrassed.

"Its fine. I'm used to it." He said. When we got into the lobby, he hooked his arm in mine. I looked up at him and smiled. When we got outside we put on our jackets and rehooked arms.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked. He hesitated for a second before answering.

"I thought we could walk around and see if anything jumps out." He answered.

"Ok." I said. About 10 minutes later, we walked into an Olive Garden and got a table. I ordered the chicken and gnocchi soup and he ordered pasta.

"So what made you say yes?" He asked. I bit my lip hesitantly and looked away.

"I don't know." I answered. _What can I say that won't make me seem dumb?_ "What made you ask me out?" I retorted.

"I wanted to get to know you." He replied. I stared at his beautiful features. His eyes, the way his hair fell, and his smile. Oh, that smile! "And so far-" He was cut off by our food being laid in front of us from the waiter. I looked up to thank the waiter and my mouth dropped. Standing in front of me with a huge grin on his face, was Alex.

***Sorry the chapters kinda short but I thought it was a good way to end it :). The next chapter will probably be longer but I'm not sure... Don't forget to comment and favorite :D***


	10. Alex Lanyard Bio

Hey guys! I'm Alex. I have black hair, blue eyes, and a lip piercing. My home life is actually pretty for the fact I haven't seen my parents in 6 years...

I'm trying to hide a horrible secret, but its getting harder and harder to control.

Especially since I met Aiyana. Its hard to keep your emotions controlled when you're talking to someone you love.

I've only known her for a day but I already know that I love her.

That Gerard guy is trying to take her from me, but I won't let that happen. Even if _it _has to take over. I. Will. Get. Aiyana.


	11. Alex Causes Pain

**_Gerard's POV_**

What was he doing here?! I'm trying to have a date with Aiyana and then _he_ shows up? I glared at him.

"Hey Aiyana." He said. _He knows we're are on a date! I saw the look in his face. And Aiyana is too nice to tell him to go away. _

_"_Hey." She said.

"So what are you guys doing?"

"We're on a date." I said. Aiyana looked at me like she was surprised I called it a date. Alex looked like he was about to choke me. "And trying to eat." He glared at me and then looked at Aiyana with a soft and pleading glance. Without saying another word he was gone.

"You didn't have to be rude." She said, smiling.

"He knew we were on a date and he fucking interrupted us." I cursed.

"So this is a date now?" She teased me. Now it was me who was blushing.

"I don't know. You tell me what you call two people going out to enjoy each other's company is." I teased back.

"Ok, you got me." She raised her arms up in defeat. I looked over her shoulder and saw Alex staring at us. I smiled at him and looked back at Aiyana. _Let him watch this. _We finished eating, continuing small conversations about each other.

"Can I have the check please?" I said to a waitress that passed by.

"Oh no Mr. Way. Your dinner is on the house." She smiled and walked away. Aiyana looked at me and gave me a smirk.

"The perks of being a famous rockstar." Just when I said that, a group of fan girls came running over. They screamed the usual "You're Gerard Way!" and "I love you!". I looked toward Aiyana and the fans followed me gaze.

I heard them say things like "Who is she?" "Ew, look at her hair. She's unworthy of Gerard." "Look at those contacts. Weird." Aiyana mouthed the words _its ok, I'll be outside. _Before she turned to walk out, I saw a tear fall from her gorgeous eyes. _No, its not ok. _I looked down at the fan girls. All of them had slutty outfits. _Typical_.

"Do you know who that was?" I asked them, giving them my best _You all suck _stare.

"No" They replied.

"Well that was the best fucking girl in the world. I'm on a date with her and you just made her fucking cry. She is one of the nicest, kindest, most beautiful girls I've ever met in my whole life. I just wanted a nice evening out to get to know her and you messed it up. Just remember that I may be tolerant of fans, more than I should actually, but when I see fans like you." I said looking them up and down. "I want to get sick." I walked away still upset. I realized I was a little harsh, but they shouldn't have said the things they did. _Need to find Aiyana_. As I walked around the corner to the door, I saw her standing there. She was sobbing.

"Don't worry about those sluts, they don't know what they're talking about." I cooed, wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm not upset about that. Gerard, you stood up for me. What you said, did you really mean it?" I looked into her eyes and smiled, pushing her hair away from her face.

"Of course I did." Then she did the unexpected. She kissed me. Our lips moved in sync. I put my hands around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. _I can't believe this is happening. _The kiss was like no kiss I've ever experienced before. Her lips were so soft and the kiss was timed perfectly. I wanted desperately to feel my tongue in her mouth, to harden the kiss, but I had to restrain myself. This was the first time I've ever kissed anybody and was thinking about how wonderful the girl is rather than sex. I was just about to take a leap and harden the kiss, but Aiyana pulled away. I looked at her and then I saw why she pulled away. _Alex!_

"Sorry Aiyana, but we can't have you two making out in the middle of the restaurant." He said smiling. _He broke our kiss, I should break his nose._ I looked to Aiyana and saw she was strangely excited.

"Ok, come on sugar." She turned to me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and kissed me._ She called me sugar. _As she dragged me out of the restaurant, I took another glance at Alex. He was standing there, mouth open, staring at her. _Jealous? _

**_Aiyana's POV_**

He interrupted our kiss and that got to me. I decided to finally take action and show Alex I wanted Gerard, not him.

I grabbed Gerard's shirt collar and pulled him with me. "Ok, come on sugar." I said. I then planted a huge kiss on Gerard. I didn't look back at Alex to add emphasis on the situation. But I saw Gerard turn around to look at him. _Nice Gerard. _We walked outside and I turned to look at him. He smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "So what did his face look like?" I asked

"Priceless."

"I would kill to see it."

"He stared at us until we were out of the restaurant. I think he was just jealous cause no one else was saying anything. But we're out of there now." I decided instead of giving in I was going to tease him. I went in to give him a hard kiss, but gave him a peck instead. He tried to give me an actual kiss but I moved and he ended up kissing my cheek. Now he was upset. _Lets so how far I can push him. _I winked at him and started to walk away. He got the message that I wanted to go back to the hotel and grabbed my hand. He started running, pulling me behind him.

We finally got back to the hotel. He was still pulling me behind him. _Is he not going to stop until we get to the room? _I saw the rooms we were passing. _210, 211, 212. _He stopped dead in his tracks when we got to my room, making me run into him. But Gerard wanted this. He turned so he faced me and when I ran into him he kissed me.

"Well played." I said playfully.

"There's more where that came from." He said. He opened the door and picked me up to bring me inside. _Thank god Elyza is in her room. _He put me gently on the bed and took off his jacket. He climbed on top of me and kissed me. He started kissing my neck, making me moan a little.

"Wait Gerard." I said. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No, its just...I would like to go on more than 1 date with someone before I let it get too far. Don't get me wrong, I've fantasized about this forever." He smiled. "But I can't do this now..." I looked down, ashamed. _He must think I'm so stupid. I bet he'll leave. _I looked up to see him grinning at me. _Why does he look so happy? _

"Oh Aiyana, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that." He said. I guess I even looked confused, cause he started to explain. "All my life I was used to girls giving in cause I'm famous. I've never met anyone who actually can say _no._" He said. I looked back down. I didn't know whether to be happy, sad, or angry. He put a finger on my chin and lifted it up so he could look me in the eyes. "Its not a bad thing. I think its sexy." He reached down to kiss me. The thoughts about whether he liked me or not went away when we kissed. It was like the kiss you see in those gushy romantic movies.

"Well well well. Look what we have here! Aiyana taking action." I heard Elyza say. I looked over at her and she was casually leaning against a wall. I looked at Gerard and he had a pissed off look on his face. I got up from under Gerard and stared at Elyza. "So sorry to interrupt." She waved her hands in the air. "But I needed to give Aiyana a special message." She turned the corner and signaled for me to follow. I got up but Gerard grabbed my arm.

"I'll be right back, I promise." I said. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went to Elyza. We walked into her room and she shut the door. "So what's this ever so important message?" I said sarcastically. She looked at me with a serious look. My smile left me face immediately. "What is it?"

"A guy came here a little while ago. He had an Olive Garden uniform on and he asked for you." She said. "He said to call him as soon as you got home." I frowned. _Did he follow us? Did he overhear us talking about the hotel? _No matter how he found the hotel and specific room Elyza and I had, he still asked for me. Even after the restaurant incident. "Aiyana, who was that?"

"Alex." I replied. She frowned too.

"Does he know you're with Gerard?" She asked. _With Gerard, that sounds nice. _Off the topic.

"No." She glared at me.

"Aiyana, what in the fuck do you think you're doing?" She asked angrily.

"What?"

"For the last 4 years, you refused to even look at a man. Now you have 2? You were just about to have sex with Gerard if I haven't have came in!" She yelled in my face. I can't believe her. _Does she not have enough respect for me that she would think I would have sex on the first date and have another guy? _I could feel the tears coming on. "Don't fucking cry! You brought this upon yourself! Going around, strutting all high and mighty like you own the world cause Gerard had dinner with you once! I'll tell you this _sweetie_, he only wants one thing! And you were just about to give it to him!" The tears were now streaming down my face. But I wasn't going to take her crap.

"You're just jealous!" I yelled back.

"Jealous of what?" She said, looking me up and down.

"That I actually found someone!"

"I already told you, he only wants one thing."

"I guess you would know, you've been with so many guys!" I stormed out of her room and back to mine. I saw Gerard on the bed, looking very bored. When he saw me he immediately ran to my side.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned of why I was crying.

"Lets go." I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door. Gerard ran after me and grabbed my hand.

"Aiyana, whats wrong?" He asked again.

"I'll explain on the way." I said, wiping tears from my face, still walking away from the room.

"And where do you plan on going?"

"Anywhere." I guess he could tell I had a fight with Elyza, cause he stopped me and pulled me into a hug. He stroked my hair slowly.

"Lets go back to my tour bus. I think theres some people you should meet." He said.


	12. Perfect Gone Horrible

**_Gerard's POV_**

I was probably waiting in Aiyana's hotel room for 5 minutes before Aiyana came out crying. I ran to her side but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. I assumed she had a fight with Elyza and was really upset. _How many people do I need to hit today? _When I asked what was wrong she said "She would explain on the way." I didn't know where she thought she was going, but I suggested we go back to the tour bus. The guys always knows how to cheer someone up, if they decided to be nice to her.

We walked there in silence, with my arm around her waist. I was trying to pull her as close to me as I humanly could. Her arms were folded across her chest. _I guess whatever Elyza said really upset her. _We finally got to the tour bus. When opened the door, Mikey and Ray were sitting on the couch playing Xbox. They turned to me when I walked in.

"Finally you're back!" Ray said. Aiyana hid behind me like she was afraid of them. _Why would anyone be afraid of them? _I stepped inside and quickly slid out of the way, leaving Aiyana exposed. Ray and Mikey both stared at her in awe.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Asked Mikey. He got up and kissed her hand.

"Indeed." Said Ray, following Mikey's action. She blushed.

"This is Aiyana, and she's mine boys!" I said playfully. I wrapped my arm protectively around her and kissed her cheek. Again, she blushed.

"Too bad." Mikey said. I looked around and saw Frank wasn't there.

"Where's Frank?" I asked. They both lost their smiles.

"He's been locked in his room since we tried to talk to you today. Sorry bout that by the way." Mikey said.

"Its ok." I replied. "Will you keep Aiyana company while I go see something?" I asked them. Aiyana turned and looked at me.

"Of course." Ray said. He took Aiyana by the her hand and threw her on the couch next to Mikey. I walked off toward Frank's room.

"Frank? You there?" I asked, casually knocking on the door.

"Gerard? Is that you?" I heard him ask.

"Yes. Can I come in?" He swung the door open and faced me. He automatically pulled me into a hug.

"Where have you been?" He asked, pulling back.

"With Aiyana. Before you say anything, please meet her first, and then judge." I said pleadingly.

"You're right, I'll meet her. Is she here?"

"Yeah. She's with Mikey and Ray." Just as I said that, I heard DESTROYA playing. We ran back into the living room to see Mikey and Ray standing in front of Aiyana

"And Gerard and Frank did this." Mikey said. The moaning part started to play and they both started dirty dancing with each other. Mikey was moaning along with Ray. I looked at Aiyana and she was hysterically laughing.

"And what do you guys think you're doing?" I yelled. I was the only one now not laughing. They all turned to me and Ray paused the music.

"Explaining the wonders of Frerard to Aiyana." Said Mikey. They resumed the music and continued to dance. Frank went to sit by Aiyana and they both watched Mikey and Ray continued dancing.

I smirked "No, you're doing it wrong." I grabbed Frank of the couch and push Ray and Mikey on the couch. Frank knew what I was doing and went along with it. Aiyana watched in awe as we started to dance. We started grinding on each other and dirty dancing. Mikey and Ray I guess wanted to be a part of this too, cause they got up and started dancing. Aiyana was left on the couch to watch us.

"What is going on here?!" I heard the manager yell. He walked in at a perfect moment. Frank was behind me and I was grinding on him. Mikey was wrapped around Ray, dancing with him. And Aiyana, sitting there watching. The music stopped. "Are you guys giving this girl a strip tease or something?" We all got off of each other and looked down.

Mikey looked up "Not exactly."

"Then what are you doing?" The manager, Ben, looked us up and down. We all blushed.

Aiyana stood up off the couch, "They're teaching me about Frerard."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, and its awesome." We all turned toward her and she smiled.

"Ok then, I came in to tell you that we have that makeup show tomorrow, so get some sleep." We watched him as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him. We all then turned back to Aiyana.

"So you enjoyed it?" Mikey asked. She blushed and looked down.

"Maybe..." _Ok, now she's teasing all of us. _And we all knew it.

"Wow, I haven't even officially met you and I already approve." Frank said. "Anyone who likes Frerard is an amazing person in my book." I turned toward him and smiled. _He approves! I mean, if he didn't approve it wouldn't ruin the relationship, it just helps. _I walked over to Aiyana and put my arm around her waist.

"I'm rude, guys, this is Aiyana. Aiyana, I'm assuming you already know who these guys are." I said. The guys bowed and Aiyana did the same.

"Nice to meet the famous Aiyana." Mikey said.

"Nice to meet the famous members of My Chemical Romance." Aiyana replied. She put her arm around me so we were close together. Frank looked at us and smiled.

"Come on, let me show you my room." I said. Aiyana and I started to walk back to my room. I turned my head to see all of the guys giving me a thumbs up. I smiled and looked down at Aiyana. She looked up at me and smiled. I opened the door to my small room and guided Aiyana in. I looked around and saw it was a complete mess. Magazines and crumpled up pieces of paper were scattered across the floor. In the corner was a big pile of dirty clothes. There were CDs and notebooks laying all over the bed. "I'm so sorry for the mess." I started to pick up the clothes and move away the paper to the corner of the room. I went over to the bed and pushed all of the CDs and notebooks off of it. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine. I think its sexy." She went into kiss me, but I was too fast. _Lets see how she likes being teased. _I turned around so that she fell onto the king sized plush mattress. "I see how it is." She laid on the bed in a ball.

"Awwww babe." I said. I climbed onto the bed and put my arm around her.

"Nope." She said playfully.

"Do I have to use force?" She turned toward me and smiled.

"And what would qualify as 'force'?" She smiled a beautiful smile at me.

"This." I grabbed her wrists and climbed on top of her. I pinned her arms down so that she had to face me. Her smile went away.

"Ow, you're hurting me." She said. I searched for some type of joking essence, but I couldn't find anything. I immediately climbed off her.

"I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't mean to do-" I was cut off by Aiyana pinning my wrists down and climbing on top of me. She pinned my arms down and smiled at me.

'You're too easy." She said smiling.

"Nice job." I replied. "Next time I won't be so easy." She smiled at me.

**_Aiyana's POV_**

After learning about the wonders of Frerard, Gerard took me back to his room. They didn't travel deprived! Instead of bunk beds, each member had their own room. When we got into Gerard's room, he started to clean. I honestly didn't care that it was messy.

I tried to kiss him, but he moved away and I flopped on the bed. _So you wanna play that game? Bad mistake. _I pretended to be upset and curled into a ball.

"Awwww babe." _He called me babe. _He put an arm around me. But I wasn't giving in that easily. "Do I have to use force?"

"And what would qualify as 'force'?" He pinned my arms down and climbed on top of me. I pretended to be hurt and he immediately climbed off of me. _You are too easy. _He started to apologize, but I cut him off. I pinned his arms down and climbed on top of him.

"Nice job." He said. I smiled at him. "Next time I won't be so easy." I kissed him. I started to kiss his neck, and he moaned a little when I did. I started kissing his lips again. I moved my hands down his shirt and unbuttoned it. I slid it off and threw it across the room. I ran my hands down his bare chest. _He's so chiseled. _He put his hands on my hips and deepened the kiss. _What am I doing? I promised myself I would wait before doing this. But his lips felt so good. _I opened my eyes to look at his perfect face, but instead I saw the face of my ex-boyfriend. I tried blinking, but when I did I saw the face of another abusive boyfriend. _Why?_

"Wait." I rolled off of him and looked away. "I can't. I have to go." I got up and threw my jacket on. I walked toward the door, on a mission to get out. I couldn't be around him, or anyone, right now. I opened the door and started toward the living room.

"Aiyana! Where are you going? Please, come back." Gerard was chasing after me. I passed Mikey, Frank, and Ray on the way out.

"Hey Aiyana. Where ya going?" Ray asked. I opened the door and the cold air hit me in the face. I zipped up my jacket and continued my trek.

"Aiyana! Please! Where are you going?" I heard a very distressed Gerard yell. I turned and saw him running after me, still shirtless. I picked up speed and ran around a corner.

**_Gerard's POV_**

We were having a perfect moment, then all of a sudden Aiyana got up and left. _Did I do something wrong? _I thought we were perfect just then. She ran past the guys and out into the cold. It was dark outside, so I could barely see her run outside. I lost her after a minute. _I can't just let her go around Connecticut at night with no protection. _I walked back inside to go grab a shirt. Then I was going to go find her.

"What was that about?" Asked Frank.

"I don't know. We were making out and all of a sudden she got up and left." I went into my room and threw an Iron Maiden shirt on.

"Now where are _you _going?" Ray asked.

"I have to find her. She has no where to go." I said.

"Well we're helping." They all got up and followed me outside.

"Ok, Ray and Mikey, go to the left. Frank and I will go to the right." I ordered. They nodded and we all split up. "I swear if something happens to her I'm never going to forgive myself." I said to Frank.

'We're going to find her. It's not that big of a city." He said. I guess he was right, it wasn't very big. I mean, it would was still big, but if we moved fast enough we might catch her. I burst into a run and Frank followed.


	13. Lost

**_Aiyana's POV_**

I was completely lost. I've never been in this part of the town. I couldn't see a thing and it was a creepy quiet. I looked around for any sign of life or light, but found none. The only light was the one coming from the street lights. I couldn't go back to the bus or the hotel though. _Can I ever have a normal day? _

I decided I was just going to call a cab and get another room at a hotel. I went to get my phone but it wasn't there. I checked all my jacket and pant pockets, but it wasn't there. _Shit, it must have fallen out when I was with Gerard. _Then the memories came rushing back. How it felt so good to kiss him, how I felt so safe in his arms. _Why did I imagine me ex-boyfriends' face on Gerard? I hope my leaving didn't upset him. Oh, what am I thinking, of course it upset him. _Enough with those thoughts, I needed to get out of this part of town. I rounded a corner and started walking down an alley. _Not the best place to go. _I went to turn around but heard something behind me.

"Who's there?" I asked. I heard nothing, so I started to walk away. _I'm an idiot. _Then I heard some rustling coming from the trash cans. _Shit_. I froze there just staring at the trash cans. I was finally able to move, and when I did I ran like hell.

I heard calm, slow footsteps coming from behind me. _Shit Shit Shit Fuck. I'm going to die. Gotta run. _I went around a corner and came face to face with a person. It was dark, so I couldn't see what he looked like. I froze in fear again. He grabbed my arm and threw me against a wall. I felt an immense pain shoot through my leg. I looked down to see it was twisted weird. The man walked over to me and again, threw me against another wall. This time I felt the pain in my arm. _He threw me into the light though, so now he has to reveal himself. _

"I'm not going to reveal myself." The man stated. I looked around to see if I could spot him anywhere, and since I didn't see him I began to limp away. I heard a mysterious laughter, "Ahaha. Nice try." I felt myself fly through the air and hit another wall. I lay there, trying to contemplate what just happened. No one was around me and I didn't feel anyone throw me. It was some time of force that had just thrown me against a wall. _Where is he. He might've just hit me and I didn't feel it. _"Wrong again." I saw him land in front of me. His face was covered by his hood, so I couldn't figure out his identity. He was lanky, but strong. _I know from experience. _I saw he had black hair. The man walked toward me and got so close I could feel his warm breath. He slowly moved his hood back. What I saw next shocked me. Then he hit me and everything went black.

**_Gerard's POV_**

Frank and I entered the wrong side of town. It was dimly lit by the street lights. We kept walking though, we had to find Aiyana. I saw him check his phone.

"12:37. Guess we should reschedule the concert for another day. Cause I know you can't preform without finding her first." I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Aww. Come here sugar." Frank grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I instantly hugged him back, crying into his shoulder.

"What if we don't find her?" I asked him out of my sobbing. He was stroking my hair.

"We'll find her. Even if we have to search until next week straight!" I pulled back from him so I could look him in the eye.

"You would do that?"

"I see how happy she makes you, and she doesn't seem like a bitch." I chuckled and Frank smiled at me. "Come on, lets find her."

We walked for about 45 minutes before I saw something. A Black Veil Brides bracelet. I bent over and picked it up. It smelled of cherry perfume. _Aiyana. It's her bracelet!_

"Its hers." I turned to Frank.

"How do you know?" He asked

"I know that cherry perfume anywhere." I looked around and saw blood stains on the wall nearest to us. I walked over to it and touched it. "Its still warm." I turned back to Frank. I looked past him and saw a piece of paper taped to the wall across the street. He followed my gaze and saw the paper too. I walked over to it and ripped it off the wall.

Dear Gerard Way,

I have her. Thats right, I have Aiyana. I don't want ransom. She's needed for a much greater purpose. Don't even think about coming after her, you will never find her. And if you do you will die in the most painful way imaginable. And I will see to that myself.

Good luck.

"What does it mean greater purpose?" Frank asked.

"I have no idea, but believe me I'm going to find out."

"But the note says you'll die if you do." I turned towards him.

"Life without Aiyana is no life at all. I don't even know what I would do. I have no idea why, but I need to be with her. I have to save her."

***Sorry this is such a short chapter everyone. I wanted to leave it off on a cliff hanger. I'll try to finish it soon, so it won't be too much of a wait :).***


End file.
